


Звездопад

by Fausthaus



Category: Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: С чего ты взял, что на этой пустынной планетке есть хоть что-то полезное?





	Звездопад

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по клипу Sandaime J Soul Brothers "SPARK"

— С чего ты взял, что на этой пустынной планетке есть хоть что-то полезное? — Оми презрительно фыркнул, поддев форменным ботинком камешек, попавшийся на дороге. — Посмотри, тут даже земля растрескалась. Вода высохла, что не мудрено под таким-то солнцем. Сейчас уже под вечер, а все равно печет как в печке. Еще немного, и мы расплавимся вместе со всей нашей амуницией, чтобы там Наото-сан не вещал о безопасности.

— По крайней мере, ты не задыхаешься, — Рюджи присел на корточки и провел рукой над одной из трещин. Потом внимательно взглянул на данные, что засияли на ладони. — Здесь есть кислород, вода, судя по всему, ушла только с поверхности, да и не слишком давно.

— Ага, и все живые существа перекочевали вместе с ней куда-то в толщу планеты, — Оми вернул на место задравшийся рукав куртки Рюджи. — Аккуратнее давай. Мне не улыбается тащить тебя на себе, если найдется какая-то не сдохшая под солнцем тварь и решит твоей кровью перекусить.

— По-моему, ты перечитал базу данных той водной планетки. Что-то раньше не замечал за тобой большой любви к чтению.

— А я за тобой сарказма, — Оми нахмурился. — Правда, давай возвращаться на корабль. Сколько можно тут бродить? Ты уже в свою базу наверняка напихал кучу информации. Анализировать будешь не меньше недели.

— Наоки-сан говорил, что на этой планете нет жизни, — Рюджи продолжал внимательно смотреть на схемы, в которые собирались данные, отливая бирюзовым и постоянно перестраиваясь.

Оми тоже смотрел на причудливые рисунки, скользящие по коже Рюджи. Иногда подобное просто завораживало. Из всей команды только Рюджи смог добиться, чтобы информация настолько сживалась с ним. У всех остальных научные разработки так и оставались вспомогательной функцией, внедренной в тело несколько лет назад и призванной помочь выживать в любых обстоятельствах. А у Рюджи порой все превращались в настоящее звездное небо, только живое. Двигаясь с бешеной скоростью и соединяясь в немыслимых комбинациях. На все вопросы Оми о том, как такое может быть, Наото-сан пожимал плечами и бросал, что у каждого своя реакция. Только верить в настолько простое решение у Оми совершенно не получалось.

Впрочем, Рюджи всегда немного отличался от всех. Любил настолько досконально влезать в любое дело, что от его дотошности хватался за голову даже непроницаемый Наоки-сан. Вот и сейчас Рюджи явно не доверял программе Наоки-сана и перепроверял каждую мелочь. Ни одна пылинка за последний час точно не ушла за пределы его внимания. В такие моменты, как сейчас, Оми очень хотелось быть где-нибудь подальше. Скука утомляла. Оми хотелось сражаться, спасать и восхищаться, а вместо этого в последнее время приходилось охранять Рюджи от пылевых бурь и слепящего солнца. И даже ни одного ядовитого насекомого не пробежало рядом. Впрочем, откуда им здесь взяться? Наверняка передохли сто лет назад.

— Знаешь, — Рюджи наконец-то встал и уставился на небо, уже отливающее каким-то чересчур ярким закатным светом. — Ведь на этой планете могут быть свои категории жизни.

— Только не говори, что эта проклятая песчаная пыль — местные жители, — Оми сплюнул после того, как мимо пронесся внезапный порыв ветра. — Надеюсь, я никого из них не сожрал. Интересно, а у них есть название для тех, кто ест им подобных?

— Не ерничай, — Рюджи улыбался. — Я понимаю, что ты человек действия, но все же оглянись вокруг: здесь мир, который мы совершенно не знаем. Он новый для нас, даже если ты считаешь его мертвым, он все равно интересный. Каким он был раньше? Из-за чего он стал таким, каким мы его увидели? А может быть, все происходящее — это результат местной эволюции, происходящей по совершенно иным параметрам, чем мы привыкли? Миры, как и люди, всегда разные. Неужели тебе неинтересно разобраться во всем?

— Рюджи... — Оми сжал кулаки.

— Ты даже меня иногда не понимаешь, — Рюджи подошел к Оми настолько близко, что тот отшатнулся.

— Это другое, — шепот вышел хриплым, словно Оми простудился или потерял голос.

— Я так не думаю, — Рюджи сосредоточился, а Оми смотрел, как бирюзовые змейки собираются в привычные круги и схемы, светясь уже не так ярко, как всего пару минут назад. — У всего живого есть что-то, что необходимо познавать, иначе картина никогда не будет полной. Помнишь, когда-то мы смотрели на звездопад и считали, что ничего прекраснее во вселенной не бывает. Сейчас ты знаешь, насколько мы были тогда неправы.

— Я хочу снова попасть под тот звездопад. — Оми все-таки обнял Рюджи в ответ. — Наш звездопад. Хочу оказаться под звездами только с тобой. Забыть обо всем на свете. Обо всех красотах вселенной. Только ты и я.

— Ты уверен? — Рюджи мягко рассмеялся и прижался к Оми посильнее. Потом провел пальцами по его губам. — Не отвечай сейчас. Просто подумай, правда ли ты хочешь вернуться настолько далеко в прошлое?

— Не знаю, — Оми поднял голову вверх, так и не выпустив Рюджи из объятий. — Интересно, а на этой пустынной планетке тоже бывает звездопад?

— Бывает! — негромко проговорил Рюджи. — Нужно просто этого очень сильно захотеть, и все желания сбудутся.


End file.
